Morgnan
"We've met rocks that were better at magic than me." "Is there anything you ''are good at?" "''Running. Away. Very fast." -Morgnan and Alryn Identity Race: Entobian Class: Sorcerer Affiliation: Crimson Crows History Morgnan began as just another Entobian larvae among hundreds, no different from his brothers and sisters. He hated being like them, identical, unremarkable. He took to leaving the hive and exploring the surrounding forest as often as he could. It was during just such an exploration that a star fell from the sky and landed on him. Morgnan was surprised to find himself unharmed, and more surprised to find that the star was gone without a trace. Returning to the hive, Morgnan discovered that he was far from identical. Indeed, his blood moved in tune with the phases of the moon, and the changing of the seasons, and the circling stars above. Morgnan had received magic that night, and he refused to be unremarkable any longer. Saying goodbye to everything he knew, Morgnan left the forest, and journeyed to civilization. The first people he found were Crimson Crows, an honorable mercenary band who shared stories with him about protecting people and fighting monsters. Morgnan was fascinated by the stories, and drawn in by the promise of adventure. He went with the Crimson Crows back to their castle, where he met Prince Arannis of House Shanairra, who was a captain among the Crimson Crows. Prince Arannis made sure that Morgnan received a spell book to learn more about magic, and invited him to join his personal band of Crows, with Dray fighter R'Dajee Marr and Half-Elf paladin Alryn. After their first quest succeeded spectacularly, Prince Arannis invited Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn to see his home, Castle Shanairra. They traveled there and shared a night of friendship. But come morning, Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn discovered that Prince Arannis and his father Lord Riardon had been murdered, and his sister Princess Sariel was missing. Lord Shrakk of House Ezhelya explained to them that Prince Melech and his father, Lord Leucis of House Pelaios, had plotted to take over House Shanairra by murdering the lord and his heir, and then marrying his daughter to Prince Melech. R'Dajee Marr, bound by Dray honor, announced that they would pursue these murderers of House Pelaios, rescue Princess Sariel, and avenge Prince Arannis. The three set out to the floating Spire to the northeast, where the wizard Aemon was known to live. They persuaded the mad Wizard of the Spire to teleport them onboard Lord Leucis' ship, where they confronted the lord of House Pelaios. However, his Twinblade assassins overpowered them, and Lord Leucis sold Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn into slavery. Though they managed to escape, they were without weapons, armor, or money to reach Castle Pelaios. The only way they saw to gain such resources was by competing in the Arena of Chains. Despite all odds, Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn became arena champions. They left the Arena of Chains rich and well equipped, only to learn that Prince Melech had already married Princess Sariel, and they had gone back to Castle Shanairra. Morgnan hatched a scheme to free the gladiators in the Arena of Chains and invite them to fight for Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn. The plan succeeded. Leading a small army, the heroes sailed to Castle Ezhelya to join with Lord Shrakk's army and liberate Castle Shanairra. As they arrived, they learned that House Pelaios had already sent an invasion force to take Castle Ezhelya, and a small band of Crimson Crows were holding the beach against them. The three heroes sent their ships through House Pelaios' fleet, and as R'Dajee Marr and Alryn leaped out to join the battle and save the Crimson Crows, Morgnan led the remaining ships to victory over House Pelaios' fleet. In Castle Ezhelya, Lord Shrakk knighted Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn, and explained the growing situation that was being called the War of Yunith. He explained that House Medrash and House Oestra had declared their support of House Pelaios, while House August and House Falkrunn had declared their support of House Ezhelya. House Pelaios had more ships, and the war would be won or lost at sea. Lord Shrakk explained that he was sending his son, Prince Dak of House Ezhelya, to House Timbledere to negotiate for their support, as they had the largest fleet in all Yunith. Lord Shrakk wanted the heroes to accompany Prince Dak and act as his bodyguards while Lord Shrakk saw to the coming war. At Castle Timbledere, the three heroes were unnerved to find that House Pelaios had sent their own negotiator, Lord Terios of House Oestra, to persuade Lord Bariarti of House Timbledere of their cause. Prince Dak was unconcerned, and told the heroes to sabotage House Pelaios' interests. Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn made it appear that Lord Terios' chambers had been ransacked, and left hairs belonging to his personal guard. Lord Terios accused his personal guard of betraying him, and killed them on the spot. Lord Bariarti had Lord Terios removed from Castle Timbledere after that, and Prince Dak convinced him to throw his support behind House Ezhelya. Back at Castle Ezhelya, the heroes learned that House Falkrunn had forged an army for the war. Living constructs called Relluks, forged in the likeness of the Warforged of Hammerfast, would sail to Castle Shanairra on House Timbledere's ships, led by House August warlords and supported by House Ezhelya archers. Prince Dak would personally lead the sea assault, while Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn slipped past the blockade and opened Castle Shanairra's gates. The Battle of Castle Shanairra was the single largest battle in history since the War of Ruin. The fleets clashed at sea, and the heroes' ship was sunk. They swam to shore, along with another survivor, Mogogol Who Slayed the Dragon. The four of them quickly traveled northeast, to the floating Spire. They asked Aemon to teleport them into Castle Shanairra, and he agreed. Inside, Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, Alryn, and Mogogol who Slayed the Dragon found the gates and brought them down, allowing the army to liberate Castle Shanairra. They raced up to the highest tower of the castle where they found Lord Leucis, who told them that they had been deceived. He fell from the window and plummeted to his death below. In the courtyard, Prince Melech was duelling Prince Dak. Seeing that Prince Dak was losing, they did as he had asked earlier; they sabotaged House Pelaios' interests. Alryn bashed Prince Melech to the ground, where he surrendered. Prince Dak, Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, Alryn, and Mogogol who Slayed the Dragon boarded a ship with Princess Sariel and the prisoner Prince Melech, bound for Castle Ezhelya. Along the way, R'Dajee Marr visited Prince Melech, who told him that the War of Yunith was a sham. He explained that he and Princess Sariel had been in love for years, and when Lord Shrakk found out, he was afraid, because his son Prince Dak was arranged to marry Princess Sariel. Lord Shrakk sent the assassins to kill Prince Melech, but Lord Riardon and Prince Arannis intervened, and paid for their loyalty to family with their lives. Lord Shrakk had been manipulating Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, and Alryn into this war for his own benefit; to see House Ezhelya take over Yunith. Every noble house in Yunith sent nobility to Castle Ezhelya for the celebration of the war's end, and to meet Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, Alryn, and Mogogol who Slayed the Dragon. During the festivities, R'Dajee Marr and Alryn took Prince Dak aside and told him the truth. Of course, he did not believe, until Princess Sariel confirmed everything. Meanwhile, Morgnan told Lord Shrakk that Prince Melech had been making accusations, and Mogogol who Slayed the Dragon convinced the other lords to hide in the dungeon. When Lord Shrakk visited Prince Melech, he told him to keep his mouth shut, or he would draw out his death for weeks to come. Just as Lord Shrakk finished admitting his guilt, Prince Dak, Morgnan, R'Dajee Marr, Alryn, and Mogogol who Slayed the Dragon blocked the exits, and the lords came into view. Lord Alek of House August said that he had heard enough, and ordered Lord Shrakk executed. Alryn did the deed, in the presence of the lords. Prince Melech was freed, and together with Princess Sariel, they returned to Castle Shanairra. R'Dajee Marr ascended to the Astral Sea, where he learned that he was Io reborn. Alryn was taken in by House August, who revealed that they were all immortal vampires, and turned him. Morgnan went to the floating Spire and learned magic from Aemon until he became the Lord of Fate. Mogogol who Slayed the Dragon became king over all Yunith. Morgnan was manipulated into mediating a dispute between Io and Alryn in the Arena of Stars in 50,000 AC. Io chose his scion, Twitterman, as his champion, and Alryn chose Arannis, descendant of Princess Sariel. Arannis tricked Alryn and killed himself, killing Alryn through their champion lifelink. Yet Io was not the victor. Twitterman betrayed his father, having served the ancient horror Selesnya all along. Selesnya killed Io through the champion lifelink, and then killed Morgnan as he tried to flee. Category:Character Category:Crimson Crow Category:Oathkeepers of Yunith Category:Traitors of Io Category:Reunion Tour